


Shadowbird: Welcome to Happy Harbor

by SigynNightmare



Series: ShadowBird. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Assasin Damian Wayne, Big Brother Damian Wayne, M/M, Protective Damian Wayne, Team Leader! Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: The team is formed.





	Shadowbird: Welcome to Happy Harbor

Training a Kryptonian was different from what Damian had imagined, but Kon learned fast and his blank state made him a perfect student as Damian could mold him into whatever he wanted;  a soldier, a pawn, an attack dog.

 

Superman had no idea de big mistake he made when he didn't reclaimed Superboy as his.

 

Father knew. Of that Damian was sure, but he had allowed him to kept Kon because he was sure Damian wouldn't use the clone as a mindless weapon and actually would help Kon to incorporate into the real world and to see himself as a person and not a copy.

 

Which would be the nice thing to do. The right thing to do; what Grayson would do in his place. And so, Damian´s trying to be a selfless person and not put much of his own mind-set on the boy.

 

After all, helping him and treating him as family was enough to guarantee Kon’s loyalty.

 

They were going around the basic katas once again, just to make sure Kon knew how much force he could use against a normal human, when the alarms went off.

 

Damian’s lips formed a snarl and his hand went to the handle of his sword, taking a defensive posture in front Kon; the younger male tensing his muscles, crouching himself into a position that allowed him to be ready to attack at Shadow’s command.

 

Which was exactly the reason behind Damian’s own posture. He wanted to be able to tell if the intruder was an enemy or an ally before attacking himself or letting go of his new bodyguard’s lash.

 

The mad sounding crackles that invaded the room made evident the identity of the intruder. As only Richard could create such disturbing sound and use it as a form of joy and excitement.

 

Batman never was far from Robin, so father should be in the base and would join them soon enough. He relaxed his posture and half-signed to Kon to drop his guard, two seconds after that, Damian caught the young hero with a sigh when his wayward brother tried to jump on him.

 

Dick has a big smile in his face as he chirps a “Hello, Shadow~” and accommodates himself into a koala-hug much to Damian dismay and embarrassment.

 

He still wasn't that much comfortable with the huge amount of affection of what his little brothers were capable of. But he put his better face and did his best to put up with it, because it made them happy.

 

Fortunately, his brother was distracted by Kon who blinked at the other boy as Robin screams “Supey!” with evident excitement and happiness. Then, the young boy promptly remove himself from Damian’s frame just to attach himself to the Kryptonian; who didn't seem bothered by having a fourteen-years-old clutching his bigger frame, much as he seem confused by the act.

 

Damian sighed again.

 

“Is his way to say he likes you” He tells Kon in a long-suffering tone.

 

Kon nods and awkwardly returns the hug, much to Robin’s happiness. He is trying hard to act more human-like, but they were still not there as Damian isn't a very good role model as he still is very socially awkward.

 

Although, he’s much better than when he was as a child and has to thank the gods for that.

 

“Hello, father.” Damian allowed with a tired sigh.  

 

“Hello, Damian.” Batman says calmly as he comes into his room. “I´m glad that you and Superboy are accommodating to being here.”

 

“Aha.” Damian said, an eyebrow elegantly arched accompanying his words. “That´s only another way to say that you´re glad that Kon and I haven´t destroyed the place.”

 

His father laughs at the emphasis he puts on the new name that he had chosen for Superboy; he sounded glad. Maybe even proud of him.

 

Damian blushed slightly at the sound. He still couldn’t get used to it, but that was alright. Because his father being happy and laughing was something that filled his heart with happiness and one of the best things this world had to offer.

 

“Yes,” His father admitted, still smiling. “I´m glad that neither you, nor Kon, had damaged the building.”

 

Robin seems to catch the mood, because he takes Kon hand and ask him a lot of questions as he practically drags the older boy out the sparring room, insisting that Kon should show him his new room, because that´s what friends do when they visit the others home.

 

Damian huffed.

 

“Why do you need, father?” he asks, because he knows his father (No mattering how soft he´s now, he still the same asshole he has ever been.) only came because he needs something of him. Probably something that Damian would find unsavoury so he brought Robin to soft him into accepting the idea.

 

His father ruffles his hair; smirking.

 

Damian doesn’t pout. He doesn’t. He´s nineteen, almost an adult, a dangerous vigilante and a renowned assassin. He´s too mature to pout, no matter what any of his brothers may think.

 

“I been talking with Robin.” His father says with a smile. “And I think you would be a good team leader.”

 

What.

 

“Father…” Damian eyes open in shock. Then, asked with mocking concern. “Did you hit your head? Are you compromised? Should I call Agent A?”

 

His father scowls and chastises him. “Damian.”

 

He gives him a look. “You do remember that I´m an assassin, right?” He asks, using the same mask of regal composure his Mother uses when she speaks to Bruce; it´s a habit he had never been able to quit. Taking his Al Ghoul mask when he´s uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, son.” His father rolls his eyes under the cowl and it´s only because Damian is very in tune with his father´s micro-expression that he notices. “I do.”

 

“Then. Why?” Damian can´t avoid asking with some curiosity, because although he is not ashamed of himself; of who and what he is. He does know that his father heavily disapproves his life choices.

 

“Because they not that young anymore. They want to grow and we should let them. You are closer to their age and are very good at what you do. I´ve been seeing how you train Kon. I know how you trait your brothers. I know you can teach them. Prepare them to fly alone, but furthermore, accompanying them during the transition.”

 

His father sounds sincere, which is still something that takes him by surprise and allows Batman to plant the doubt in his thoughts. Because, his father wants him to be the leader of this hypothetically team. And his brother would wish for the same thing if it allowed him to take better missions.

 

He had never been able to deny Richard something. And furthermore, he doesn’t want to say “No.” to this opportunity, but the last time he had led a team it had ending in disaster. Like, all of his teammates dying kind of disaster. Including, Drake.

 

He bites his lip, weighing the pros and cons of accepting this mission.

 

One on hand he´s afraid it´s going to happen again. Even when rationally told him that it was improvable because he´s stronger this time around and the odds that they would face a threat to that level would be almost cero percent. And in the other hand, he´s afraid that if he doesn’t accept the team is going to be formed anyway and Robin will end in a situation when he´s going to be on peril and he will not be near to save him.

 

He can´t lose Richard. Not again.

 

“I will do it.” He says, determination shinning in his eyes and tone.

 

“I´m glad to hear that.” His father smiles at him, then, both of them wince as the alarms start ringing. “Robin.” They say in unison, Batman resigned and Damian with the overly fond regard of an older brother.

 

“I got this. Don´t worry.” Comes from the auricular hidden on the walls. Richard sounds entirely too unconcerned at being caught playing with the systems of the Mountain to both of them tastes but they know better than to think he wouldn’t hack it at the first chance he had.

 

“Anyway.” Damian shakes his head, taking the topic that mattered. “Who is going to be in the team?”

 

“Aqualad. Kid Flash and Martian Manhunter´s niece. They all are of similar ages and want to walk along this past.” Bruce answers pretending that he didn’t notice Damian´s intentions of changing the topic so he wouldn´t reprehend Dick. “Of course, Kon as well.”

 

Damian hums.

 

“That niece hasn´t been on earth before, has she?”

 

“No.” Batman says. “I want you to help her to acclimate to earth if you can.”

 

Damian chuckled. “Of course.” It wasn´t a coincidence his father had waited until he was sure he could take an overpowered Meta with no knowledge of how to be human. He knew about the vigilance, sure, but had no thought about it. Because his father stalked to show he cared.

 

Now, he knew better.

 

“She’s going to live here too?”

 

A nod.

 

“What thinks of this the Justice League?” He inquires with curiosity. He knows they don´t like or trust him, so he knows better than think they are good with him training the new generation of heroes.

 

“There are going to send Black Canary to supervise you and help with the psychological problems the team.” Bruce admits. “And I will give you the missions and the parameters, also I will monitor the team and if in case of being necessary I will remove you.”

 

“The terms are acceptable.” Damian says, nodding. He likes Black Canary; Roy´s stepmom is a good person. One Damian can respect. And even if they haven´t met more than a few times, he´s sure they can work together pretty well as they had similar teaching methods.  

 

“When do I start?”

 

“Next Week.” Bruce informed. “You´re going to train them three days per week. Without counting the missions you´ll obtain.”

 

Is a sound plan. Its time enough for him to help them improve, but also, it allow their mentors stull have a lot of time with their protégés.

 

“Understood.”

 

A week later, Damian, sees carefully the five teenagers as his father makes the introductions. He has a deep connection with three of them, two were still strangers, but wouldn´t be for long. Because at that at this age a team was like a second family.

 

He had experienced that with the Titans. Under Grayson and Starfire´s care he had learned a lot of things and tamed his temperament a little. He grew up at the side of the other Titans. Experienced friendship and love for the first time within them.

 

Sometimes he still missed them.

 

He wants to give these young heroes the best experience he could.

 

“From now on we´re a team.” He says kindly, with a soft smile on his lips and an entirely open posture, once they mentors have left them alone.  “So I want us to know each other. Let´s start with introductions. I will go first, then you. Alright?”

 

He receives nods form all the teenagers. Miss Martian is a little nervous, but she´s seem to feel very positive about this new experience.

 

“My name is ShadowBird. I will turn twenty in two months. I´m human, without powers. I´m a master assassin, born into the Al Ghul dynasty and current heir of the League of Shadows. Nerveless, I hardly kill now as I live under my Father rules and consider myself an anti-hero. I enjoy painting and training. I dislike clowns and dark magic. ”

 

Damian can´t avoid made a face as he says the last part. Dislike is too soft for the hate and disgust he felt when he think about this things.  Then, he blushed slightly, as he adds. “…I´m also in a relationship with Red Arrow.” He had hear about the change of name Roy had decided to go with and even when he was slightly hurt that his beloved had stop every contact with him, he still considered them a couple.

 

Robin giggles. His older brother is so in love with Roy that is almost funny.

 

“Ok, it´s your turn now.” He scowls at the other Bat.

 

All the introductions follow the same patterns. In the ones that belong Kid, Robin and Superboy, he didn’t learn nothing new. But that wasn´t a surprise. He knew them very well. Robin and Kid were best friends. The speedster was like other little brother and Damian had resigned himself to the idea. Because they (Dick and Wally) were a set, after all.

 

The only new thing was his fixation with the Martian, but they´re teenagers, so it didn’t came as a surprise.

 

And Kon was a blank page. There wasn´t much to define the young man to this point. And what it was there, Damian had helped to build it.

 

But Kaldur and Megan were entire different matters. He learn a lot. And felt a connection start to form between them.

 

“Megan, I´m aware that you and your uncle have mental abilities. Telekinesis and telepathy, among other things. We need ground rules for that.” Damian stated with severity one she finished. “You can´t use your telepathy on us until I give you permission.”

 

He added hastily, leaving no space for argument.

 

“A-Alright.” Megan said, blinking; sounding quite unsure a t the harsh tone Damian had adopted.

 

“I understand that you consider it a normal method of communication. But here on earth is not like that.” He explained kindly. “It´s intrusive. And most people will be find it offensive. Furthermore you can find individuals that are trained to repel this kind of intrusion and you can have a nasty surprise.”

 

That last was what he wanted to avoid. For Megan safety and for his own. His mind was dark place, one he would like the young lady didn’t intrude. He wanted to keep some secrets as secrets…and would fight to keep them as such. Kill, even.

 

He didn’t mind sharing it with the team during missions, tough, because it was a bond without deep, something that was thought as communication more than anything.  

 

“I get it.” Megan says, nodding, smiling thankfully as she took the advice to heart. “Thank you for the advice, ShadowBird.”

 

“Shadow is fine.” Damian told her with a smile. “I will give you all a hand to hand combat training. Because, it will never hurt you guys to know how to throw a punch.“ he continued, looking pointedly at Kid, who laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek and looked everywhere but the assassin’s face.

 

Robin, who know what this was about, giggled again.

 

“Also, martial arts demand discipline, self-restrain and balance.” Damian said, ignoring his laughing sibling. “Which in turn will help you to maintain your powers under control.”

 

Kon nodded along, having already see how truth this was. His temperament problems had been getting better under Damian´s careful tutelage.

 

“We will have a monthly spar with Black Canary to see how much have you improved. I´m also open to teach how to use a weapon in case you desire it.”

 

“I would like to spar with you, Shadow.” Kaldur inform him with that formal tone of his. “My king has only prices for your swordsmanship.”

 

This made Damian blink, surprised. He had only worked with Arthur once but was glad to hear that it had left a favorable impression on the Atlantean King.

 

“I wouldn´t mind.” He told the younger teen. “I know you will be an admirable opponent.”

 

This lifted Kaldur´ spirits and he, even, smiled a little and Damian sketched out a smirk in response.

 

“Well, let´s get started.”

 

* * *

 

 

Red Arrow gets an invitation to join the team for part of Robin and Kid, who consider the member of the Arrow Family, a dear friend and a kind of older brother for his relationship with Damian, but Roy rejects the idea without a second thought.

 

He doesn’t want to be part of that. Not even when Shadow´s is leading it. ´Cause he has already taken the decision of going solo and prove himself to the eyes of the Justice League. He knew the parameters of what the League wanted in his members and so had designed a plan to catch their attention.

 

In that plan wasn´t being part of this team. Even when he was aware that it wasn´t a joke or a game as he would have thought if his partner hadn’t been leading it – ´cause ShadowBird was not one to mess with it and he would not play house just to satisfy his Father.

 

But that didn’t change anything.

 

He was sure Damian understood that he needed to be alone. That´s why his partner had no insisted to contact him in these month. And Roy loved him even more for that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, Miss Martian as you´re living with us, I want to share with you this information to avoid future problems.” Damian says, once they´re alone, relaxing after a day of training in front the TV he had installed in the common room. “This is my Mother.” He says as a picture of Talia appears, he´s not as good as Dick at hacking, but that doesn’t made him bad. He has all the systems in control. “She may come and importunate times, entering like she owns the mountain, so I will ask of that don´t confront her. If you see her here ignore her or call for me.”

 

“Isn´t she a Villain?” Megan asks curiously, but nodding anyway.

 

“More or less as she does what she wants no matter the side of the spectrum her actions are.” Damian shrugs as he admits. “She likes to keep taps on me and visit from time to time. She does the same when I´m in Gotham.“ Which had given him and Bruce a heart attack the first times it happen, but then, they just resigned at the idea of Talia popping in the city on in the cave from time to time.

 

His mother is, as well, softer in this world. And she loves him. She´s proud of him. And even if he had chosen Bruce over the League of Shadows (Her) she still respected and cared for him.

 

It was weird. But the little boy inside him adored the idea of having Talia around. And so she received her with open arms.

 

She is the reason why he´s still an Al Ghul and heir of the Empire instead of just Damian Wayne, thing that his Father didn’t like, but his opinion in that matter was unimportant. Because Bruce was only respected for his value (at Ra´s eyes) and his position as “Beloved” of Talia inside the League of Shadow and so Family Matters were not his concern.

 

“She will not attack you, but she can be…nasty.” He adds with a wince. (Softer or not, his mother was not an easy person to have around and less for innocent teens without a knowledge of how Earth works)

 

“I´m trusting you with this. With my family as well as my secret identity.” He pours his intense green gaze on the eyes of the Martian. “Don’t ‘make me regret it.”

 

“I won´t.” Megan says seriously; touched at being trusted this way for the older hero.

 

Damian smiles and returns his attention to the screen, then, puts one of his favorite movies so the two aliens can start to create a criteria about the seven art and understand the pop culture. In instants his two protégés are trapped in the story that is playing in front of them and Damian allow himself to relax.

 

It´s a way of bonding; one Starfire liked to use with the Teen Titans. And something Damian was aware that worked even in the harsher ones, like him, so it would do wonders with these two who wanted so much to belong.

 

He sees future in these team so he´s going to made sure this is going to work. Because it would be a shame that they died before they had the chance to grow…which happens a lot more than what he likes in this kind of life. That´s why his new goal is to ensure that a least some of them survive to the adulthood.

 

 


End file.
